One Fateful Day
by cougshupe
Summary: COMPLETE Luke and Lorelai are finally a happy couple, but are they ready for the next, unexpected step?
1. The Flu

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Gilmore Girls, but the ideas are mine._

_Timeline: Season 5 – Luke and Lorelai have FINALLY gotten together._

_A/N: Hope that you enjoy my storyline, please review if you'd like to compliment, critique, or offer suggestions as to where the story should go.

* * *

_

**One Fateful Day  
**by Jan Staley

**Chapter 1 – The Flu**

Lorelai took a second to reflect on her growing relationship with Luke. Everything was going better than she could ever have planned. The town had finally gotten on board with them dating and Luke was even showing affection in public. However, the Inn was demanding so much of her time that she felt that often she was neglecting Luke. He was never annoyed though, at least not around her. He realized how much the Inn meant to her and couldn't fault her for wanting to be there to make every decision. After all, hadn't he been tied to the diner before finally hiring Lane to help out and giving her more and more responsibility so he could spend time with Lorelai. And it had taken him about ten years to delegate some authority, Lorelai hadn't even had the Inn up and running for ten months.

Lorelai was brought back to the present though as she was hunched over the 'porcelain god', heaving up a good portion of her breakfast, oh who is she kidding, a good portion of her morning coffee. She had the worst flu and it was going around. She knew that it was only going to get worse before it got better. But she was needed at the Inn and refused to spend her days wallowing in bed. So every day after her morning trip to the bathroom she hauled herself to work. It wasn't all bad though, Luke doted on her by bringing her soup for lunch and then coming over to cook her dinner in the evenings. She was spending more time with him sick than she had when she was well and she was convinced that in his presence she felt better, because, well, she didn't feel nauseous around him at lunchtime and during dinner.

After three days of the flu the dinners were becoming a routine. Lorelai waited at the window in anticipation of Luke's arrival and Luke gave her his patented speech about needing rest or else she would never get well. She would pretend to listen and nod as if she agreed with him and then proceed to ignore any of his suggestions.

It wasn't until that fourth day, the fourth day of waking up in the morning feeling nauseous, trying to fight down the ickyness so she wouldn't have to throw up, that it hit her. She sat up in bed quickly, too quickly, she raced to the bathroom. Between heaves her mind swirled with the possibility. She tried to count the days, but couldn't think straight. Then, staring at the tile on her bathroom floor she realized that it was the same print as in her bathroom growing up. Funny, she thought, that she'd never noticed it before. But she knew—she knew why she recalled what the tile looked like in her childhood bathroom. Twenty years ago she was sitting in roughly the same position, staring down at the same pattern on the floor, trying to sort out the same thoughts in her head, but knowing what the truth was without having to think. It's not something that you normally notice and here was proof, she'd never notice the tile in her own bathroom, until now, until she realized that she was pregnant, again. It was the only explanation that made sense.

Slowly she rose from the bathroom floor and forced herself to get ready for work. She knew that she couldn't say anything to Luke before she was sure. She didn't want to freak him out and this would definitely do that. She picked up the phone and dialed the now familiar number.

"Luke's." She heard his strong voice on the end of the line.

"Hey, it's me." She could almost hear his lips turn into a smile and she knew that she had his undivided attention despite the size of the crowd at the diner.

"Hey you, when are you going to get here, I've got chocolate chip pancakes," Luke baited Lorelai hoping that she'd come sooner than normal.

Lorelai was practically drooling at the mention of the pancakes, but quickly remembered the situation. "Oh, I was calling to let you know I can't come in this morning. I have a meeting I forgot about and have to be at the Inn ASAP." She heard the disappointed sigh in his voice so she continued, "But I promise that I'll leave early and come by." She hated lying to Luke, but knew that she had to so that she would have time to drive out of town to buy a pregnancy test, because there was no way she could buy one in Stars Hollow without becoming the talk of the town.

After her trip to the store she was feeling a bit more calm because she thought she had taken control of the situation. She tucked the box into her purse intending to go directly to the restroom at the Inn and prove to herself that she really did have the flu. She opened the front door and stopped in her tracks. A moment ago she couldn't think of how this could be worse, but immediately knew it was, and she didn't know how much worse it would get before it got better.


	2. Unexpected Visitors

_A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, feedback is always appreciated and I received a few ideas for future chapters.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – Unexpected Visitors**

Sitting with is his back to the door was none other than Christopher. She couldn't imagine what would have brought him here, but she knew that Luke would not be happy, he didn't seem to take the arrival of her past boyfriends very well and she didn't want to repeat the verbal tug-of-war that occurred when Jason had showed up at the Inn. Facing the inevitable she walked over behind Christopher and spoke, "What a surprise. What brings you to our neck of the woods?"

Startled, Christopher turned in his seat to stare up at Lorelai. "I um ..." he tried to answer, flustered. Then he recovered in grand fashion. He stood and leaned in to kiss Lorelai on the cheek. She accepted the perfunctory greeting and repeated her question.

"Well, do I need a special reason to come see my two best girls?" Christopher asked.

Lorelai, still reeling from seeing him there, spat out, "Oh, do you say that to all of your families?" Immediately after the words left her mouth, she regretted them and saw the hurt look on Christopher's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I just, well, it's only 8 am and I've already had a day." To emphasize her point she slumped down onto the couch and sighed loudly.

Christopher took this as an invitation to sit next to her and she didn't move away. "Okay, what are you really doing here?" Lorelai asked in earnest.

Christopher stalled, he didn't know how to start, but just then Sookie came around the corner followed by Davey and Georgia. Both Christopher and Lorelai stood up as the children entered the room and Sookie led Davey away so the threesome could have some privacy. Lorelai looked at the little girl who she hadn't seen since the day she was born and knew immediately who she was. She turned to Christopher, "Oh, she is so beautiful."

Christopher knelt down and opened up his arms, the little girl ran into them. He scooped her up and planted kisses on her forehead. "Georgia, this is Lorelai. Lorelai, I'd like you meet Georgia ... again." Christopher proudly displayed his daughter, a look of pure admiration on his face.

Georgia let go of her father's neck and reached her pudgy arms toward Lorelai. Lorelai was amazed that the little girl was so outgoing and after receiving a nod from Christopher she took Georgia in her arms and held her tight. Lorelai's happiness lasted only a moment though as, staring into Christopher's face, she recalled this scene from her past. But it had not been a real scene, it had been a dream, a dream she had had many times of her and Christopher and Rory all together as a family. Quickly she passed Georgia back to her father and turned away to wipe a tear from her eye.

Christopher was confused by Lorelai's sudden change of mood. "Lorelai?" he asked.

Lorelai quickly reigned in her emotions and faced Christopher again with a smile. "And is Sherry here too?"

"No, no, umm, Sherry and I are, well, we're separated," Christopher stammered.

"Oh, really," Lorelai muttered. She didn't quite know what to feel, two years ago she would have been elated at the news, in fact twelve months ago she probably would have been thrilled, but now ... so much had changed for her in the past year; so much might change today if she could only get a few minutes alone to use the bathroom.

"Yeah, that's kind of why I'm here. I, I didn't know who else to turn to. Lorelai, I'm a wreck. I don't know what I'm doing ... with Georgia I mean. I don't know how to take care of a two-year-old. I let her stay up late and she eats whatever she wants. I can't say no to her, she just looks at me with those beautiful eyes and I cave." Christopher looked scared, truly like a fish out of water. "Lorelai, I need help and, and I didn't know where else to go."

Lorelai tried to take in all of the information Christopher gave her and she knew that she should help him, but a silent rage took over her emotions instead. She began to speak, not to offer kind words, but to yell at him, to ask him where he had been when she was eighteen years old trying to raise a two-year-old. But no words came out. She simply stood there with her mouth open staring at Christopher and his beautiful daughter. Slowly she closed her mouth, but remained silent.

"Lor, I know that this is unexpected, but I really need you to say something, say anything." Christopher pleaded with her to end the silence. But she continued to stare at him, dumbfounded, until Christopher started to pick up Georgia's bags.

Lorelai saw Christopher giving up, packing up his stuff as if to leave. "No, don't leave. Hey, maybe Sookie can watch Georgia for awhile and we can talk. It's not too busy yet today and we can, I don't know, figure some things out," Lorelai offered.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Christopher smiled.

"I'll go find Sookie," Lorelai mumbled and left the room in a daze. She passed the front desk on her way to the kitchen and eyed her purse with its secret cargo. She tried to push the thought of her own possible pregnancy to the back of her brain, but realized that with Christopher around pregnancy was all she could think about.

Sookie was playing with her son, but upon seeing Lorelai she looked up and spoke, "So, what's he doing here?"

Lorelai shook her head, "I think he wants to stay for awhile. He said he needed help. Look, can you watch Georgia for a bit while he and I talk and I try to figure out what's going on?"

Sookie saw the confusion evident on Lorelai's face and quickly agreed to help out. Sookie and Lorelai trudged back into the sitting room and Sookie enticed Georgia to follow her with a cookie.

Lorelai again sat on the couch and Christopher took a place next to her. "So tell me what happened."

TBC


	3. A Close Call

**Chapter 3 – A Close Call**

Christopher and Lorelai had a heartfelt private conversation in very public place. Christopher revealed how Sherry had abruptly told him that she didn't want to be a mom any more and that she thought their marriage had been a mistake. Lorelai saw that Christopher was upset, more so for his daughter losing a mother, but also for the end of his marriage. He was trying to raise her alone, but felt overwhelmed and didn't want to do anything that would cause her to need therapy later in life. Finally he plead with Lorelai to help him out, just temporarily, until he felt more comfortable being the only parent Georgia had.

Lorelai thought for a moment and realized that whatever decision she made would be momentous in both his and her lives. She told him that she would consider it and figure out how she could help him. However, the business of the Inn could wait no longer and Lorelai had to leave Christopher sitting in the room alone.

She went about her duties, the box tucked inside her purse was forgotten for the moment. Christopher insisted on remaining at the Inn despite her suggestions that he hang out at her place. Therefore during every free moment she returned to him and Georgia for small talk and to play with the child. While she was tending to the daily business, she mulled over whether or not to tell Christopher about Luke. On the one hand, she wanted to make it clear that she had someone else in her life and was not looking to resume a romantic relationship, but on the other hand she didn't want to inundate him with her relationship happiness in the wake of his relationship demise. In the end she chose the later option, for now, promising herself that she would tell him when the time was right.

Lunch came and went and Lorelai was too busy to notice, although Sookie reported that she made sure Christopher and Georgia received some of her fine cooking. The afternoon was flying by and Lorelai was worried about what she was going to tell Christopher about his request for help.

Lorelai put her head down on the registration book, trying to concentrate on her problems. When she raised her head she was staring at Rory. "Rory? What are you ... was I expecting you?" she blustered.

Rory stared at her mother, since when did she need an appointment to show up at the Inn? "No, I just wanted to stop by and see you."

"Oh, well it's been kinds of a weird day. We have visitors." Lorelai told Rory.

"_We_ have visitors, or _the Inn_ has visitors?" Rory asked for clarification.

In response, Lorelai pointed toward the room behind her where Rory could see someone sitting. "Recognize that head of hair?" Lorelai asked.

Lorelai received only a bewildered look from her daughter and a feeble, "I don't know, is it Kirk?"

Lorelai started laughing at the thought of Christopher being mistaken for Kirk. "No, it's your father."

"Dad's here?" Rory stated, her face lighting up. She started to move toward the room.

Quickly Lorelai added, "He's got Georgia with him."

Rory stopped. "Oh, I haven't seen her in, well, in a long time. I feel bad, I told him that I'd visit, that I'd be part of Georgia's life and I haven't been."

"He knows that you've been busy, go say hi." With that Rory turned to go greet her father. Lorelai watched from afar, glad that Rory had some kind of relationship with him.

It wasn't long before Rory came back, "Hey, I'm going to take dad and Georgia to the house, they look kind of bored."

"I know," Lorelai stated, "I've been trying to get them to leave for hours. I'll be there soon. I guess they'll be staying the night."

"I need some chapstick first, that wind is really blowing outside," Rory said.

"Sure, I think there is some in my purse," she began to say absently, but as Lorelai glanced at her purse she clearly recalled what else was hidden in it. Rory had already picked it up so she snatched it away. "Hey, let me get that for you, I can probably find it quicker."

Rory stared at her mother, she'd never seen her react so quickly or so erratically, which is saying a lot, after all it was Lorelai, but she took the pro-offered chapstick and waved good-bye to her. As she turned to go Rory saw her mother clutching her purse tightly.

As Rory left, Lorelai wrapped the purse around her arm, she had almost let her secret out of the bag, literally, and she wasn't about to let her purse out of her sight again.

TBC


	4. Fathers and Daughters

_A/N: You guys are awesome for submitting so many reviews, thanks for the encouragement._**

* * *

****Chapter 4 – Fathers and Daughters**

Lorelai had just finished up the last of the day's paperwork and picked up the phone to call Luke. She had to postpone seeing him again because she had to face Christopher sooner rather than later, plus she had to tell Luke that Christopher was in town. She dreaded that more than anything; Luke had never liked Christopher, didn't like that he wasn't there as a father or when Lorelai needed him. Additionally, she thought Luke might get a little jealous of Christopher with him staying at her place. She knew that she had to be the one to tell Luke about Christopher being here before he heard it from through the rumor mill.

She was startled as the phone began ringing before she could dial. Flustered she answered, "Dragonfly Inn, this is Lorelai, how may I help you?"

"Mom, it's me." She heard Rory's voice through the phone line. "I wanted to let you know that we are headed over to Luke's. Georgia's hungry and there is no food in the house. Why don't you meet us there."

Lorelai was silent, her mind blanked. She couldn't have Christopher at Luke's, not with the whole possibly pregnant issue up in the air, but yet she didn't want to draw any suspicion to herself. "Hey, why don't I just pick something up and bring it home?"

"Well," Rory began, confused, "we've already got our coats on and I think it would be good to get Georgia out of the house. Uh, she's got _a lot_ of energy."

Defeated, Lorelai agreed to meet them at the diner. As an afterthought she said, "Rory, um, I didn't tell your father about me and Luke. With Sherry leaving him, I didn't think it was the right time, so, um, could you not say anything."

Rory agreed to keep silent about her mother's relationship and finally realized why Lorelai didn't want them to go to Luke's, but the plan was set and besides she was hungry.

Lorelai wrapped her fingers around the strap of her purse, which she had not put down since Rory left, and sighed. It was now or never and she walked to the door of the restroom. She remembered looking at the little pink line so long ago, being scared and unsure. But she hadn't been unsure about everything, she had known that Christopher loved her, but look how that turned out. And now, she knew that Luke loved her, but didn't know how it was going to turn out. She looked toward the heavens and uttered, "God, I hope Luke sticks around for this."

Then her thoughts turned to the moment that she told Christopher that she were pregnant. She had prepared a whole speech to give him, but with him at sixteen and so full promise she didn't know how to tell him. When she finally got through it and he knew, he asked her how long she had known. She had to admit to him that she'd known for a week and hadn't been able to tell him. He was upset and rightly so, she'd had a whole week to prepare for this moment and he'd only had a few minutes, yet she expected so much from him. She decided right then to wait to take the test until Luke could be there with her. She was scared and she knew that he would freak out, but at least they would share those emotions with each other, be it good ones or bad. She reversed her course and headed back to the telephone, she had to call Luke and warn him that Christopher was about to step foot inside his diner.

"Luke's," she heard his strong voice answer.

"Hey, there sexy," Lorelai said in her best purr, picturing Luke blushing on the other end of the phone.

"Lorelai, what have I told you about saying that on the phone," Luke tried to scold his girlfriend, but secretly enjoyed her greeting. "When do I get to see you?"

"Well, soon, but I have to tell you something first." Lorelai hesitated before continuing.

While Luke waited to hear what she had to say he looked up from the phone to see Rory coming in the door. He waved hello to her and spoke into the phone, "Did you know that Rory was in town?"

'Uh, oh,' Lorelai thought, 'I'm too late.' Quickly she blurted, "Christopher's in town too."

Luke heard the statement at the same time that he saw the man walk into the diner. Immediately his smile turned into a scowl as he eyed the man who continually disappointed both Rory and Lorelai. He watched as Christopher, hand in hand with a small child, settled in next to Rory, grabbing a vacant chair from another table, obviously reserving it for Lorelai. He didn't realize that he'd been silent for a minute until he heard Lorelai again.

"Luke?"

"What is he doing here? When were you going to tell me?" Luke asked.

"Well, I'm telling you now. Luke, he showed up unexpectedly with Georgia, I don't know what he's doing here."

"And just who is Georgia?" Luke asked, hoping it was his girlfriend, but knowing that it must be the little girl with him.

"Georgia is his daughter," Lorelai responded, surprised that Luke didn't know that. She realized that she had kept that part of her life a secret from Luke.

"Rory is his daughter," Luke spat out.

"Well, Georgia is his daughter too." Lorelai was confused at the anger she heard in Luke's voice. She didn't realize how protective he had become of Rory over the years.

"Hope he does a better job with this one," Luke mumbled in a voice so low that Lorelai almost couldn't hear it.

"Be nice, Luke, he is still Rory's dad," she warned.

"Some job he's done." Luke continued to glare at the table and watch Christopher helping the little girl with her jacket.

Lorelai took the opportunity to delve into Luke's thoughts on children and challenged him, "Oh, so you think that you could do better?"

"I think I already have."

Lorelai was touched by the implications that his statement had. For the first time she realized that Luke really thought of Rory as part of his family. She smiled to herself and hoped that it meant that Luke would be alright with her 'announcement.'

"OK, the sooner I hang up the phone, the sooner I'll be there, so, um, see you soon." Lorelai hung up and grabbed her purse still wondering how to tell Luke.

Luke replaced the phone on the cradle and ambled over to the threesome. Addressing Rory, Luke asked, "Can I get you something?"

"Oh, um, we're waiting for mom, but I'd take coffee," she replied and looked at her dad.

"I'll have a Coke and a glass of milk. Do you have a high chair or a booster seat?" Christopher inquired.

"No," Luke answered curtly and turned away.

Walking to the counter, Luke heard Christopher say to Rory, "What kind of place doesn't have a booster seat and he didn't have to be rude about it."

Rory cringed at the comment, hoping that Luke had not heard it. But it was evident that he had as he returned to the table with two thick telephone books. He dropped the books on the table and glared at Christopher, "There's your booster seat."

Luke returned to the counter and Rory tried to calm her father down. "Hey this could work, let's at least try it."

Christopher was bewildered at the erratic behavior of the diner owner. He had met Luke before and although the man had never been warm to him, he had been civil. Christopher also recalled how highly Lorelai and Rory had always spoken of Luke. These thoughts made him dismiss the verbal exchange that had just occurred and he tried to arrange Georgia on the chair. Georgia smiled and giggled as she sat up higher on the seat feeling like a big girl at the table.

Just then Lorelai walked into the diner. She glanced at the table and saw that Rory and Christopher were smiling and Georgia was laughing, then she glanced at Luke, who smiled instantly when he saw her. 'Phew,' she thought to herself, 'I'm here before any of them could get nasty to each other.'

She crossed to the table and took off her coat. Clutching her purse she spoke, "Hey, I'll be right back." She headed toward the bathrooms and motioned for Luke to follow her. Once Lorelai was certain that Christopher couldn't see them she wrapped her arms around Luke and planted a kiss on his lips. "I've got a surprise for you."

"More than Christopher showing up at the diner?" Luke asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, um, about that. It turns out that his wife left him and he just showed up at the Inn. I didn't have a chance, well, I didn't want to tell him about you ... about us." Lorelai cringed as she waited for Luke's reaction.

"And just why didn't you want to tell him about us?" Luke asked feeling insecure again, afraid that she'd leave if Christopher were to ask.

"His wife just left him Luke, I didn't know how to tell him how happy I was when he was miserable." Lorelai sensed that Luke was jealous of Christopher, but had to tell him the rest. "And it looks like he's going to stay at the house tonight. Are you okay with that?"

"Great, he doesn't know that you have a boyfriend and he's gotten himself invited to stay with you. Yeah, I'm okay with that, I'm thrilled with that." Luke stated dryly. "I have to get back to my customers."

Lorelai stood by the bathroom doors a minute longer, thinking about Luke turning his back on her and walking into the kitchen. She couldn't remember the last time that Luke had given her anything but his undivided attention when she talked to him at the diner. Then she realized that she hadn't told him about the pregnancy test. Slowly she headed back to the table and forced herself to smile as Christopher stood to greet her.

TBC


	5. Coffee

**Chapter 5 – Coffee**

Luke, still upset at Lorelai, brought the drinks to the table and asked for their order. Lorelai tried to plead silently with Luke, but he refused to look at her.

"I'll have a burger and fries, and a refill," Rory began.

"But you haven't even touched this cup of coffee yet," Luke protested.

"Ahh, but by the time my food comes I will definitely need a refill," Rory explained.

Lorelai refused to order until Luke looked at her, so there was silence for a time. Christopher, confused by Lorelai's silence bypassed her and ordered for himself and Georgia. "Anything else?" Luke asked purposefully not addressing Lorelai.

Lorelai gave in, "I'll have a burger and fries too."

"And coffee, you forgot to add coffee. Or do you just expect me to remember the usual orders of all of my customers?" Luke spoke roughly to Lorelai.

Lorelai knew that she shouldn't order coffee, she figured that if she really was pregnant she'd have to cut back on her caffeine intake by at least half. "No, Luke, no coffee tonight."

Lorelai's answer caused Luke to look at her despite his resolve not to. He didn't know when Lorelai had ever not had coffee at the diner. Rory looked quizzically at her mother too, wondering what was wrong. Christopher didn't notice Lorelai's lack of interest in coffee, he was unaware of her obsession with the drink. Innocently, he broke the silence, "Coffee sounds good, why don't you bring me a cup."

Luke's focus turned to Christopher and he tried to forget about Lorelai's unusual behavior. "And a cup for the kid too? I figure that you must have started Rory drinking it about this kid's age. Oh, wait, you weren't around when Rory was two, my mistake."

Christopher couldn't believe how insolent Luke was being. Quickly he stood up from the table so that he was standing face to face with Luke, silently challenging him to say something more. Lorelai rose, planning to step in between the two men. Christopher looked over at her, "I've got this under control." He focused on Luke again, "What's your problem, man? I bring my family here to eat and get nothing but lip from you."

That statement pushed Luke over the edge, "Your _family_, did I hear that correctly."

"Yeah, in case you didn't know, Rory is my daughter. Lorelai and I go way back," Christopher bragged.

"Oh, I know that 'biologically' Rory is your daughter, but I just think it's interesting that they've lived in this town for over eight years, I see both of them daily, and yet I've only seen you a handful of times." Having made his point, and in front of a diner full of Stars Hollow townsfolk to boot, Luke backed down and headed for the apartment staircase where he could be alone.

Christopher raised his fist as Luke turned and would have hit the impertinent man had he not glanced at his daughters' faces first. Rory's face was white, aghast by the scene that had just played out in front of her and Georgia was on the verge of tears, scared for the loud voices talking angrily around her. Then he glanced at Lorelai, she was not looking at him, but instead her eyes had followed Luke as he walked away.

Lorelai ignored Christopher and followed Luke, not knowing if she were angry with him for his outburst or loved him the more for it. But she knew that she had to make sure he was okay.

Lorelai saw Luke immediately, he was sitting on the stairs just looking at his hands. She walked over and sat down next to him. Luke spoke, "I'm sorry, I just can't control my temper around that guy. I see what a great thing he had and he just tossed it away, took it for granted. And he keeps coming back like he thinks that he can reclaim it anytime he wants to." Then he turned to look at Lorelai, "I don't understand why you let him sweep into your lives and cause chaos for a few days or a week and then watch him leave like you knew he was going to do all along."

Lorelai understood Luke's feelings, but she simply replied, "He's Rory's dad. I can't just shut him out of my life. As much as he hasn't been there for her ..."

"Or for you," Luke added.

"... or for me, he is and will always be her dad and I can't take that from her. Believe me, I see how excited she gets when he comes to town and I see how crushed she is when he leaves, but at least for a few days she gets to have a dad, her dad." Lorelai tried to explain the hold that Christopher had over them both, but knew that it was deeper than what she was willing to tell Luke. She knew that she had shared so much of her life with Christopher, that he had been her first and only love, until now.

* * *

Christopher was confused as he watched Lorelai following Luke without saying even one word to him. He felt hot and claustrophobic in the diner as he realized that all of the eyes in the room were on him. He turned his focus to Rory, "I have to go out to the Jeep for a minute, watch Georgia for me, okay?"

Rory nodded as her father reach into Lorelai's purse for the Jeep keys. When he couldn't find them immediately, he picked up the purse to look through it and his eyes fell upon the pregnancy test.

TBC


	6. So Everyone Knows Except Luke?

_A/N: The outpouring of love is wonderful, keep it up and yes, I do take pleasure in leaving little cliff-hangers at the end of each chapter. It must be the little devil in me, muah ha ha._

Where we left off: _Christopher picked up the purse to look through it and his eyes fell upon the pregnancy test.

* * *

_**Chapter 6 – So Everyone Knows Except Luke?**

Christopher's anger dissolved into dejection and he slumped into his chair glancing from the pregnancy test box, which he had good sense to keep hidden in the purse, to the room where Lorelai had disappeared to. "Rory, is your mother seeing anyone?"

Rory was stunned by her father's abrupt change of attitudes and she was flustered by the question. She had told her mom that she wouldn't tell her dad about Luke, but she didn't want to lie so directly to him either. "Yeah, she's been seeing someone for awhile."

"So it's serious? Does he love her?" Christopher questioned.

Rory thought of the outburst that had just happened and answered truthfully, "Yeah, he loves her a lot and he's good for her."

Rory saw Christopher's face deflate, he pulled the keys out of the purse and wordlessly headed out of the diner. Rory stared at the purse thinking of how her mother had overreacted at the Inn when she had tried to get some chapstick from it and how she had clutched it even after taking off her jacket at the diner. Now she wondered what could be inside of it to cause her father to react so strangely.

Rory opened the top slowly, as if frightened of what she was going to find. But it was there, sitting on top, a pregnancy test. Rory repeated the actions of her father, she stared at the box and then back to where her mom was. Finally, she realized that the box was unopened, that her mom didn't know the outcome for sure and that she was probably telling Luke right now. She tried to imagine the conversation and knew that she had to get the test to her.

Glancing around the diner she saw that, in the absence of her father, she was the center of attention and that the room was unusually silent. Eyeing Babette she asked her to watched Georgia for a second and then headed toward the curtained off stairs hoping to find Luke and Lorelai.

Lorelai had continued to try to explain to Luke that Christopher was and will always be in her life in some way. Luke didn't want to hear those words, he didn't like that Christopher could come and go and neither Luke nor anyone else had any control over it.

"I know he will, but, it's just hard. It's hard to see him wreak havoc in your lives ... our lives and not be able to do anything about it." Luke confessed his helplessness.

"And ...," Lorelai prompted.

"And ... and I feel like an outsider whenever he's here. Take tonight for example, do you know how much it hurts me that you didn't tell him about us. And since he doesn't know he thinks I'm just this town's waiter and he treats me like crap and then I return the sentiment." Luke knew that he needed to tell Lorelai how he felt, but he hated opening up, letting anyone, even her, into his soul. Finally, he looked at her, "Lorelai, Christopher knows that he has a connection with you, something that no one can ever take away or replace and he uses that to get to you. Can you even see it, see the way he uses you?"

Lorelai thought for a moment, "Yes, I see it, but I usually only see it after he has left. I guess I'm a lot like Rory, I want him to stick around and I get my hopes up that every time he comes back that he's changed."

"That's what scares me Lorelai, that someday he will come back and he'll have changed and you'll drop everything and everyone and take him back and then I'll just be that outsider again." Luke couldn't look at Lorelai any longer. He stood, he longed to be active, to move about doing mundane tasks so he didn't have to think about these problems.

Lorelai heard Luke express his fears and was stunned that he was so insecure in their relationship, but thought back through the years. She really did become Christopher centered when he was in town, everything else was put on hold including her friendship with Luke. She knew that she had to reassure him, "Luke, that is not going to happen. Don't you know that I love you, I know it's taken us a long time to get here, but doesn't that make our relationship that much more solid, it means that we've stuck together, at least in friendship, through so many good and bad times. Christopher and I haven't seemed to make it through anything together, besides conception." Lorelai was silent, she didn't know what else to say, how else to reassure him and then she remembered, "Luke, I am all in ... more than you'll ever know."

A noise to her left caused Lorelai to turn and she saw Rory carefully poke her head around the curtain. Rory saw that both were fully clothed and stepped past the curtain. Feebly she held out the purse to her mother. Lorelai stared at it, bewildered by why Rory would be bringing it to her.

When her mother didn't reach out to take the purse Rory spoke, "I thought you might need it."

Still Lorelai looked at her daughter with confusion, so Rory continued, "Dad had to get the keys to the Jeep out of it."

Lorelai simply started at Rory, but finally words came out of her mouth, "And you, do you know what is in there?" Lorelai asked as she gestured to the purse.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, then," Lorelai spoke exasperatedly, "I guess the only one who doesn't know is Luke, the only person who should know."

Finally, Lorelai took the purse from Rory's hand, "Where's your father?"

"I think he went outside, to the Jeep," Rory guessed.

"Thank you for bringing me this, I think we will want it, if you could go back and watch Georgia I'd appreciate it." Lorelai said to Rory trying to keep from sounding like she blamed Rory for discovering her secret. After Rory left, Lorelai turned to Luke. "Look this is not how this was supposed to happen." Then to herself she mumbled, "This whole day has not gone as it should have." She looked at Luke's face, he was totally unaware and baffled by the conversation she had just had with Rory.

Lorelai took action, "Luke, believe me this is not how I wanted to tell you, but maybe it will work out. Please take the purse." She thrust it at him. "Now, I'm going to go talk with Christopher and I'm going to set him straight about us. I'm sorry I didn't do it sooner. You are going to look in the purse and think for a few minutes about what you find in there. Then I will come back and talk to you about it. At least this way you have a few minutes to yourself." Still confusion was evident on his face, "I know you are completely clueless right now, but that will change in a minute. Trust me." She turned to leave, but stopped and came back to Luke, she kissed him lightly on the mouth and then whispered, "I love you."

Luke, bewildered, didn't respond and then she was gone. He stared at the purse as if knowing that whatever he was going to find was going to change his life forever, but dreading the fact that he didn't know if it would be a good change or a bad one. Biting the bullet he opened the purse and saw what was inside.

TBC


	7. Waiting

**Chapter 7 – Waiting**

Lorelai walked past the table where Rory sat trying to keep Georgia entertained and pushed through the door. She saw Christopher standing in the middle of the street staring at nothing. She walked up behind him and was nearly to him before he noticed her.

Christopher turned toward her and spoke, "I guess I'm stupid. I thought that we could pick up where we left off two years ago, but I can see that you must be pretty serious with someone. Who is it Lor? Is he good enough for you?"

Despite her promise to Luke to tell Christopher about him, Lorelai deflected the question, "It doesn't matter who it is, what matters is that we've both moved on. You got married and had a baby. Did you expect me to wait around for you, to assume that your marriage would self-destruct?"

It was as if Christopher hadn't heard a word Lorelai said. He asked, "Are you going to marry him?"

Exasperated, Lorelai answered, "Christopher, you're a bit ahead of me, I haven't even gotten to tell him about this. You kind of ruined the moment by showing up this morning."

Again, as if lost in his own world Christopher spoke, "Rory said that he's a good guy. Do you love him?"

Lorelai thought back to a few minutes ago when she had kissed Luke and whispered to him. "Yes, I love him and he is a great guy."

Finally, it appeared that some of Lorelai's words began to sink into Christopher's consciousness. Blushing, he apologized, "I feel really stupid, I should have known that you wouldn't still be waiting, it's just ... it just feels so good with you. I guess I missed my chance. I'm going to go."

Impulsively and feeling a bit sorry for Christopher, Lorelai spoke, "No, please stay, have dinner. Rory would really like it. Let's go back in and I'll talk to the owner and set up something special."

Christopher smiled and nodded, "Thanks Lorelai."

Lorelai thought that Christopher seemed confused and lost and he looked small standing in the middle of the street so she wrapped her arms around him in a bear hug. Impulsively Christopher kissed her on the cheek and Lorelai's eyes darted to the diner hoping that Luke couldn't see them.

* * *

Luke stared at the opened purse, seeing but not comprehending what it contained. Slowly, he reached into it and pulled out the pregnancy test box and stared at it. He, like Rory, noticed that it had not been opened and took some relief that the question had still not been answered. Taking a moment he poked his head into the kitchen and told Caesar that he was taking a break. He retreated to his apartment and went to the window to breathe in some fresh air. Before he could open it he saw Christopher in the street and then Lorelai went to him. He stared at them and noticed that they made such a natural couple, both attractive and young. But there was something else, they just clicked, in a way he couldn't describe, but it was definitely there.

Luke couldn't hear their conversation, but he watched the entire exchange attentively. He thought that he noticed Christopher's shoulders slump and Luke assumed Lorelai had told him who she was seeing. He almost smiled when he saw Christopher's realization that he had lost, that he had lost Lorelai. But then Lorelai leaned in to hug him and Christopher responded by kissing her. Luke was filled with rage, he couldn't believe that Christopher still couldn't let Lorelai go, that he had to share some kind of intimacy with her.

As much as he wanted to, Luke couldn't turn away from the window and he saw Lorelai head back inside the diner with Christopher in tow. With jealousy brimming, he tried to focus on defining the hold that Christopher had over Lorelai. Until he knew what he was facing he wouldn't know how to fight it. But concentrate as he might he couldn't pinpoint the unknown connection that they had. He vowed that he would not lose Lorelai, not after how far they had come.

He sank onto the bed and remembered the box he was still holding between his hands. He wondered how this surprise was going to play into their relationship.

* * *

Lorelai and Christopher returned to the table. Rory had bypassed Luke and gotten Caesar to make some food for Georgia to coax her to be quiet. Without sitting down, Lorelai excused herself and went in search of Luke. She found him in his apartment, just staring at the pregnancy test box.

Wordlessly she sat next to him on the bed and reached for the box. The movement was enough to jolt Luke out of his daze and he looked at her. "You really think ... I mean, you think you might be ..."

Lorelai simply nodded then added, "It makes sense, the morning sickness, the tiredness, and I'm a week late."

Lorelai saw Luke gulp, "How long have you thought this?"

Quickly, Lorelai responded, "Only since this morning, I was going to take the test first thing, but Christopher showed up. Then I decided that we are a couple and couples have to have open communication so I decided to wait and take the test with you."

Despite the anxiety of the moment, Luke smiled as Lorelai referred to them as a couple. "Okay, let's do it them."

Without wasting another minute Lorelai excused herself to Luke's bathroom and Luke set a timer for the obligatory two minutes. They waited in silence, an unspoken agreement to avoid discussing the situation until the result was known. Luke couldn't stand still, two minutes seemed like an eternity and there was only so much pacing that could be done in his tiny apartment. Finally the buzzer sounded, but neither made a movement toward the bathroom, each wanting the other to look. Their eyes met and both Lorelai and Luke headed into the bathroom to discover their fate together.

TBC


	8. A New Connection

_A/N:  Thank you for the multitude of reviews, I'm glad that you are enjoying the story.  I apologize, I don't mean to be keeping everyone in suspense as I have been, hopefully the final few chapters will be uploaded in a timely manner, it's too bad that work gets in the way of writing, ha ha.  Enjoy.

* * *

_

**Chapter 8 – A New Connection**

Downstairs in the diner, Christopher was wondering what was taking Lorelai so long. He recalled that she had said she was going to find Luke and have him make them something special, but she should have been back by now. After glancing, several times, to the curtain where Lorelai had disappeared to he looked over at Rory. She too kept glancing in that direction, but didn't look concerned about where her mother was as much as worried about why her father was looking in that direction. Finally, it hit him, like a Mack truck. "Rory, your mother is dating Luke isn't she?"

Rory tried not to betray her mother's confidence, but didn't have much of a poker face. She knew that even without answering her father's question he would have his answer. Christopher rose from the table to leave, this new knowledge was too much for him to handle. However, Lorelai came sweeping back into the room just as he was grabbing his jacket. Christopher's eyes were mesmerized by the way Lorelai carried herself, by the way she commanded the attention of the room without even trying. Reluctantly he sat back down. He kept his eyes on the curtained off area and saw Luke emerge into the room a few minutes after Lorelai, confirming his suspicions.

Christopher vowed that he wouldn't let Lorelai go. He knew that Luke wasn't good enough for her and that he could give her so much more than Luke.

A few minutes passed in awkward silence at the table. No one wanted to bring up the subject even though it was on the tip of everyone's tongues. Finally, Luke brought their food and then retreated toward the kitchen. Christopher excused himself and headed in the direction of the bathrooms, but he had no intention of making it there. He intercepted Luke before he made it to the kitchen and made sure he was out of Lorelai's sight. "Diner man," he called out harshly.

Luke heard the words and knew they were meant as an insult. He wanted to ignore them and keep walking for Lorelai's sake, but his body wouldn't let him. He turned toward Christopher but refused to say a word in acknowledgement.

"Bet you feel pretty pleased with yourself right now—dating someone as amazing as Lorelai. But mark my words, it won't last. You're not good enough for her. She has made something great of herself despite everything that she had been through and she needs someone as great as she is ... and Luke, you ain't it."

Luke controlled his desire to punch Christopher in the face. He couldn't believe the hypocritical words emerging from this man's mouth, so instead of physical violence, Luke threw his words back in his face. "As I see it, you were one of the main contributors to the hardships that Lorelai had to overcome. Not only did you get her pregnant at age sixteen, you didn't stick around to help her raise that wonderful girl. You weren't there for them physically, emotionally, or even financially. I don't care what you think of me, you know why, because it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter to her and it sure as hell doesn't matter to me. I have been there for Lorelai and Rory far more often than you and you can't even mount an argument against that. Lorelai deserves to be happy and the big difference between us is that I can make her happy and you have failed at that for twenty years."

Luke's voice was raised throughout his entire speech and the sounds drifted into the diner causing the customers to hush their conversations in order to listen. Quickly, Lorelai moved to break up the 'discussion.' She moved to stand between Luke and Christopher, amazed that no punches had been thrown. With her back to Luke she looked at Christopher. "Christopher, you need to leave."

"Lorelai, I ...," Christopher tried to protest.

"No," she interrupted, "You need to go now." For emphasis to pointed toward the door.

Rory heard Lorelai's commands and started to pack Georgia up so that her dad could leave as quickly as possible. Christopher hung his head, he knew that he had lost. Had missed his chance to be the one in Lorelai's life and he knew that he did not deserve her. Everything that Luke had said was true and even though he was finally at a place in his life where he could commit to Lorelai, he was too late. He thought about Lorelai and wondered if she really were pregnant. He knew that if she were his last unbreakable connection to her would be lost. He had always had something with Lorelai that no one else had, they had Rory, but now she would have that same connection with Luke and with that thought he turned to leave.

Lorelai remained by Luke's side until Christopher had left the diner. She was glad that Luke had not resorted to fist fighting with Christopher, but didn't know how much longer he could have controlled himself. All eyes in the diner had followed Christopher as he left and then turned back to Luke and Lorelai. Lorelai pulled Luke into the kitchen for sanctuary. She leaned into him and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about Christopher. I don't know what ..."

"Lorelai, you don't have to apologize for Christopher. You've been doing that your entire life and you need to stop," Luke offered with sincerity. "He's gone now and we have some things to deal with."

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah, we sure do. Meet me upstairs after closing?"

Luke thought about how he still had another couple of hours before he could close and he thought that it seemed liked an eternity to wait to talk to Lorelai about everything. However, he couldn't come up with a better idea so he agreed to meet her upstairs as soon as possible.

Lorelai stepped out of the kitchen cautiously, aware that all eyes would be on her. Bravely she walked back to the table where Rory was still sitting, pretending to be engrossed by the menu. Lorelai sat down and reached for Rory's hand across the table top, "I'm sorry I made your dad leave, I know you didn't get to see him for long."

"No, mom, he needed to leave. He was being horrible." Rory didn't want her mother to feel responsible for her dad's actions. "So ... do you know anything?" Rory didn't know how to bring up the subject and didn't know if her mom would want to talk about it.

Lorelai glanced around and saw that everyone had returned to their own conversations, finally becoming bored of Lorelai's drama. "I need to talk to Luke first, but you'll be the first one I talk to after that, okay?"

Rory grinned, "Yeah, okay." Rory considered the subject closed and proceeded to steer the dinner conversation in other directions.

After dinner, Rory said good-bye to her mother and headed back to Yale while Lorelai headed up to Luke's apartment. She left the lights off and wandered over to Luke's bed. She laid down and thought back to the other time that she thought she was pregnant. She felt so alone and scared. She remembered thinking about how she wanted things to be different. She wanted to be older, married to someone she loved, and most of all excited about being pregnant. She found herself wishing the same things now twenty years later, unmarried, and ambivalent about the situation. Unknowingly tears sprang to her eyes.

Lorelai awoke with a start, she opened her eyes, crusted over from her fresh tears, and tried not to look directly at the offending light that had woken her. Through her squint she saw Luke and she moved over to make room for him on the bed. He sat down next to her looking tired. She pulled on his shoulder and he laid down next to her on the bed. Somehow, she figured the conversation would be easier if they were close, but not looking at each other trying to analyze each others' facial expressions.

Lorelai sighed and spoke, "So, we're pregnant." She heard Luke let out a long breath, one that he had held all night long.

TBC


	9. A Beginning

**Chapter 9 – A Beginning**

Slowly Luke began to breathe normally, "Yeah, we're pregnant." Not knowing what to say, not knowing what Lorelai was thinking, not knowing anything really, Luke asked tentatively, "What are you thinking? I mean, how do you feel about all of this?"

Lorelai didn't know what to say either so she pulled Luke's arm around her so that she could nestle her head in the hollow where his neck met his shoulder. Finally, she spoke, "I guess that I always thought that if I had more kids that I'd do it right. That I'd be married and we'd plan for it and it'd be magical. Not this. This has really taken me by surprise."

"Taken me by surprise too," Luke intoned perceiving disappointment in Lorelai's voice.

Lorelai couldn't decipher the inflection in Luke's voice; she couldn't decide if he was happy or upset, but assumed the latter, "I'm sorry."

The apology caught Luke off-guard, "Sorry, why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong, we got ourselves into this situation. If I remember correctly I participated as much as you did."

"Ohh, dirty Mr. Danes," and they both smiled. "Okay, so what are you thinking?" she asked him.

"My head is spinning and I'm not really thinking at all right now. I have to go back to the basics, to what I do know. I know that I love you." He turned his head toward her then, "Lorelai, I love you. I've known that for a long time and this doesn't change that." He saw Lorelai smile, he instinctively knew that she felt the same.

Both lay in silence for a time until Lorelai spoke, "Maybe we should take some time to think, to process what this means. I mean, think about it apart, individually. Neither of us was expecting this and it's a pretty big issue."

A long minute passed before Luke agreed, "Yeah, you are probably right, we each need to take some time."

"But not tonight, tonight I want to be here with you. I need you to hold me and tell me that you love me some more. It's weird, but I feel really alone right now," Lorelai confessed.

Luke didn't understand, "Lorelai, you are not alone, I'll never let that happen."

"I guess it's just memories. I mean Christopher didn't stick around long after I told him. I'm glad we found out the results together. In a way, I didn't have to tell you, you found out when I did."

Intrigued, Luke pried further, "How did you tell Christopher back then?"

Lorelai could picture the day perfectly in her head, bad memories had a tendency to stick around. "I was crying, I was scared. He just sat there staring at me. I'm sure he was picturing his life being over, and I know that we were both trying to figure out how to tell our parents. I was probably more scared of my parent's reaction than to actually having a baby. After we told everyone, he asked me to marry him. Did you know that?" Without waiting for Luke to answer so continued, "I knew he wasn't ready, knew it wouldn't work and I didn't want that for him ... for us. So I said no." She took a breath, but continued to stare at the ceiling, "It was so stressful, everything was stressful—telling anyone, letting the school know, hiding it from 'the right' people, not finishing high school. I just don't want to do that again. ... I wonder what it's like for normal people, people who are excited when the strip turns pink. I think I'd like to have that feeling someday."

Luke didn't know how to respond so he just wrapped both arms around her to let her know that she was not alone.

TBC

* * *

_A/N: Only one chapter left!_


	10. A Happy Ending

**Chapter 10 – A Happy Ending**

Lorelai rose early and tried to extract herself from Luke's arms without waking him, but failed. The first vision Luke saw as he opened his eyes was Lorelai's face and he smiled. He loved waking up next to her and wondered how he had lived so many years without it. "It's early, what are you doing awake?" he asked her.

"I don't know," Lorelai pouted, "I guess its proof that this baby really is yours, it's got your early riser gene. But since I'm awake, I better get home and get ready for another day at the Inn."

Luke decided that it was time for him to get up too and he walked her to the door. With a good-bye kiss she reminded him to 'think about the situation,' as if he hadn't been dreaming about it all night; as if he could think of anything else.

* * *

Luke could stop himself no longer, he picked up the phone to call Lorelai. "Meet me after work tonight. I want to talk, I finally know what I think." Lorelai listened to his request the same as he asked most days. It was routine to meet at the diner after work so Lorelai put no significance in the request and continued about her busy day. 

Every jingle of the bells over the door caused Luke to look up, he was expecting Lorelai and he couldn't wait to talk to her. Five o'clock came and went and then six, he wondered where she was and thought about calling her, after all that's what cell phones are for aren't they? But he restrained himself and the dinner rush helped pass the time. Finally, eight o'clock came and still no Lorelai, he began to panic, what if something had happened to her, what if something had happened to the baby? He thought he was going to hyperventilate, but just then she stepped into the diner. Quickly he rushed to her side, "Are you okay? Is everyone okay?" meaning, of course, the baby. "What took you so long?"

Flustered by the attention, Lorelai answered, "I can't speak for everyone, but I'm okay and I've been at the Inn—working. I'm here 'after work' like we agreed. And I'm famished, burger and fries please," she ordered.

Luke just stared at her, 'how could she be thinking of food when he wanted to talk to her, had waited all day to talk to her?' But he knew that she had to eat, she was eating for two after all. Then he thought, 'I've seen how much she eats for one, what is she going to pack away for two?' So he disappeared into the kitchen to retrieve her food.

There were few customers in the diner so Luke neglected his duties and sat down across from Lorelai as she ate. He couldn't wait any longer so he began, "I'm sticking my neck out here, but one of us has to and the subject can still be up for discussion, but I know how I feel."

Lorelai blinked, "Know how you feel? About what?"

"About the," Luke glanced around and lowered his voice, "baby."

"Oh," Lorelai answered and tried to hide the anxiety that had just come over her, she wasn't expecting him to have answers in one day.

"Lorelai, I've been walking around here all day thinking about you and me and this whole thing and you know what, I haven't stopped smiling all day."

"What? You never smile."

"I know, so after about the tenth person pointed it out I realized that this must really mean something. Lorelai, I love you, I don't say it enough, rather I try to show it ..."

Lorelai interrupted, "I like to hear it."

"Okay, I'll try to say it more often, but anyway, I love you, and thinking about you carrying a baby that is a little part of me and a little part of you is incredible, how could anyone not want that? And we can do all of that stuff that you talked about, I want to marry you and have this baby and we can plan another one if we want and be excited the minute that the strip turns pink, but Lorelai, the important thing now is that I love you and that we have this baby." In his excitement Luke, forgot to lower his voice when he mentioned the word baby, but Lorelai hadn't noticed, she was caught up in his declaration.

Lorelai dropped her burger and her eyes became wide, "You want to do this?"

Without hesitating Luke responded, "Yes. I'm sorry if it's not 'right', but it feels right, just because it's not planned doesn't make it wrong. A lot is different from twenty years ago when you were pregnant with Rory. We can to this, together, we can do all of it."

Luke's calm assuredness spread to Lorelai and she didn't have to think any further, "Okay, let's do it."

Luke let out a sigh, then a panicked look came over his face, "'Do it' as in have the baby or in get married?"

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Lorelai asked in confusion.

"I guess I am." Luke knelt down on one knee in the middle of the diner, oblivious to anyone who was watching or listening to their exchange. He took both of her hands in his, "Lorelai, I love you. I have loved you since the moment I saw you. I would be honored if you would agree to be my wife."

Lorelai was already crying and couldn't even utter a yes, so she nodded and pulled him up to his feet. She stood next to him and kissed him. She tried to pour out all of her love for him into him through the kiss. She couldn't believe what had just happened, but was amazed at how right it felt, just like everyday with Luke, it just felt right. And she knew it was right because she didn't need a thousand yellow daisies to make the moment special—it was special all by itself in the middle of Luke's diner.

THE END

* * *

_Thanks for all of the reviews and encouragement. I enjoyed writing these two days in Luke and Lorelai's lives and I hope you got pleasure in reading about them._


End file.
